Spoiled
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: Kate needs a bit of help, and of course, Gibbs can never refuse his favorite lady. even if he does spoil her rotten. Established Kibbs, not part of any verse, just some basic fluff.


"Gibbs, I need your help with something." The voice was quiet, coming from the top of the steps, and Gibbs didn't even bother looking up at the other occupant of his house, trying to stay focused on his sanding. He knew she didn't plan on going away, but since it had been twenty minutes she'd last needed something, he'd been hoping to get some work done. He _thought_ she'd been napping, but he'd apparently been wrong.

Of course, he couldn't focus, feeling her eyes on him. He turned, grinning, only to see her leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, watching him intently. There was a half-smile on her lips. "These days, Katie, ya need a lotta help with _everything._ 'M spoiling ya rotten. What is it this time?"

"Gibbs," her glare was half-hearted, "If I can't do anything, it's your damn fault. You were the one who caused _this._ "

"Oh yes, why is it always the man that gets the blame?" he grumbled, getting up and stretching. No doubt it was something not entirely pressing, but she

"Please, Gibbs."

"What, are we outta ice cream again?"

"Almost. But that isn't what I need."

"This time," he said, jogging up the stairs and meeting her at the top. "I said I'd go out and get more ice cream later. What's goin' on?"

"It's just that I'm having a problem reaching something."

"We have a stepstool in the kitchen for a reason, Katie." He was staring down at her with a smirk, but then it faded into a face of confusion. "Why are you up, anyway? Doc said you were supposed to be resting."

"Gibbs if I rest any longer, my ass is going to deflate. I was getting restless, and I am bored." she looked up at him, with a smile, "And you're the only one who can help me with my problem."

"Kate…" he rolled his eyes, pulling out his watch and making a big show of looking at the time. "It's been what, twenty minutes, since we last…?"

"No, not help with _that._ It's just that… well…" she hesitated, but then held out a hand, giving him a heart-melting smile, "You know, if you help me, I think there's a bit of ice cream left. We can share, if you want."

"Are ya tryin' to bribe me, Agent Todd?"

"Is it working?" she asked, instead of answering.

"Well since ya mentioned ice cream…" He took another look at her, "You're wearin' my shirt again."

"It's all I've got right now that fits. Relax, I won't stretch it too much."

He eyed it, "Not sure I want it back."

"Oh good."

"If ya keep this up, Katie, I'm not gonna have any clothes left by the time you go back to work."

She shrugged, "Just please, help a girl out."

"Fine."

She reached up, pressing a kiss to his lips. He passed a hand over her hair, as he sighed, "So what do ya need?"

 **XNCISX**

"I cannot believe that this is what ya needed help with."

"Stop grumping at me," Kate was holding a spoon, "Or you don't get any ice cream." She wiggled her toes at him, and he glared at her.

"Katie, if ya keep moving, I'm gonna get paint all over your feet, instead of your nails. I will _handcuff_ ya to the couch." Her feet were resting on his lap, and he was so damn whipped, she'd asked him to paint her toenails for her, and he was doing it, damn her. He deserved this completely, and didn't really mind, but felt he'd get some sympathy if he grumped about it.

"Is that a promise?" she asked, licking the spoon.

He eyed her, her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, wearing one of his old shirts from the Corps and shorts. She was warm under his hands, and the air conditioning was ruffling her hair as she balanced the ice cream carton on her giant belly. "'M serious, Katie. And I'm cuttin' ya off. Give me the ice cream."

She held the carton closer to her, "Do this, Kate. No don't work anymore. If you move from the couch, I'm shootin' ya, and if ya get in trouble, I'm gonna say I told ya so, because I'm _absolutely infuriating,_ " she mocked.

He rolled his eyes, "Make your voice a little rougher, but otherwise you've got me down. And I don't get any sympathy?"

"You are the last person in this house who deserves sympathy."

He grinned, "C'mon Katie, what more do ya want? You've got a grown man, a former Marine and a _Federal Agent_ painting your damned toenails."

"Oh c'mon," she retorted back, "You're painting my toenails for me, because I _cannot reach_ my feet over my gut." She held the spoon out to him, "What color are you putting on there?"

"Glittery pink, and lime green," he said, smiling.

She shrieked, trying to sit up, "You aren't!"

"No, 'm not. Don't ya trust me?"

"I trusted you right up until you knocked me up," she placed a hand on her belly.

"I believe we _both_ played a part in that," he said, making a grab for the ice cream, as he set down the nail polish, "it was _not_ just me."

"You played a bigger part than _I_ did," she grinned, holding the ice cream further above his head.

"And you call met the infuriating one," he smirked, reaching for the ice cream, because she could only hold it so far from him. He moved so he was hovering over top of her, and he saw her eyes go dark, even as she was laughing. Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her, and though surprised, she kissed him back, grinning into his mouth, her hand with the ice cream relaxing, the other hand moving to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

He heard the phone ring, and pulled away, smiling down at her, kissing her forehead as he grabbed the carton, and the spoon, "Finally. My reward."

"Who's calling?" Kate asked, looking over at the phone.

"Your mother probably. Here." He held out the spoon of ice cream, "For being patient with your own personal bastard."

"Shush, not in front of little ears here," she grinned up at him, before taking the spoon, and licking at the ice cream.

"Your mom-,"

"It can wait." And then she reached up, and pulled him into a cool kiss that tasted of ice cream, her hands cupping his face, and maybe he didn't mind spoiling her a little.


End file.
